


"God"

by LadyGrey1996



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrey1996/pseuds/LadyGrey1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy moment between Cas and Dean</p><p>Or the time I read a fanfic where during sex Dean kept saying “God” and it occurred to me, how Cas would react to Dean calling his father’s name during sex. I told my destiel shipping friends about it and they burst out laughing telling me to write it. So there you go.</p><p>Warning: small spoiler for season 7</p>
            </blockquote>





	"God"

Dean is sitting in one of the motel's chairs, checking the news, when Cas comes back.

"Hey." Dean says as he comes near to give his lover a peck on the lips. "How are things upstairs?"

Cas turns to look at him while taking his trench coat off. "They are still more than a little unstable," he comes closer to Dean "but I think things will be back in order in a while."

"Give or take...?"

"A few hundred years." Cas answers seriously. Dean suppresses a laugh.

"Right." He says.

"How was your day?" Cas asks and sits on the bed.

"I've been looking for new cases but," he goes to sit next to him "I've got squad." He turns to look at the angel and notices that he is tense. "Everything ok?" He asks him.

"Hm?" Cas turns to look at him. He sits a little straighter. "Yes, everything is fine." Dean raises an eyebrow when Cas is not looking. He places his hand on Cas's chin and turns his face to look at him.

"Hey" he says sweetly and Cas raises his eyes to finally look at him. "What is it?" Cas takes a deep breath and looks back down.

"I just wish I could bring everything back in order." Dean sights sits closer to him.

"I can't tell you that you can fix that. Hell I don't even know if anyone can fix that. You messed up pretty badly." Cas looks up confused.

"Thanks."

"No, Cas, my point is, we all make mistakes. I've made more than I can count. Sammy too. That doesn't necessarily make you a bad person." Dean holds Cas's gaze until Cas nods and smiles a bit. Dean stands up and kisses his temple. Before turning around Cas grabs his arm. Dean looks at him confused. The angel tugs his hand until Dean is siting on the bed again waiting to see what his lover wants. Can touches his cheek with his hand and Dean leans into the touch.

"Dean" Cas says sweetly and leans in to kiss him. It's soft and sweet and kind if desperate and Cas pushes Dean's chest with his palm until Dean is sitting with his back against the headboard. Dean runs a hand through Cas's hair and Cas makes a desperate sound. He can feel Dean smirk into the kiss and then tug his hair softly. He groans again and bites Dean's bottoms lip. Dean sucks a breath and Cas starts biting and kissing his jaw and neck. Dean's grab tightens into his hair and he places a soft feathery kiss behind Dean's ear. Dean sights and runs his hand from his boyfriend's hair to his neck and down his back. When Cas sucks hard on his pulse point he moans and whispers "God".

Cas shifts and goes back to kissing his mouth. After a while he starts rocking his hips while thoroughly kissing Dean.

"God, Cas." He moans and Cas stops. Dean looks up at him questioningly.

"Dean I can't function if you keep calling my father's name." He says matter-of-factly. Dean looks at him for a second and then his eyes go wide.

"God, Cas I'm sorry."

Cas raises an eyebrow. "I'm not doing it on purpose!" Cas huffs a laugh. "Well that totally killed the mood." Dean says and gives him one last peck on the lips. "So does it only work if I say God or..?" He asks laying down. Cas lays next to him.

"Well "work" wouldn't be the word I would use. And I don't know. Do you usually call other celestial beings' names during sex?" He says playing with Dean's hair.

"I haven't given it much thought. But then again neither have I given any thought to calling God's name so" Cas closes his eyes and takes a slow breath. Dean snorts. "That bad?" Cas glares at him. "I'll try "Gabriel" next time." He jokes. "No please" Cas says. "Leave that to Sam." Dean laughs at that. He leans down and kisses him.

"At least I still get to call you angel." He smiles sweetly.

"That you can do." Cas says smiling back. "Anytime in fact."

"Hmm I might hold on to that."

"Oh please do."

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Gabriel isn't supposed to be alive since this takes place in season 7-8 but I just couldn't help myself.
> 
> Come say hi!  
> tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lady-grey-1996  
> asianfanfics: http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1303197  
> deviantart: http://ladygrey1996.deviantart.com/


End file.
